Daddy's Baby Girl
by reading is my addiction
Summary: How did I ever get so lucky? I never thought I could be blessed with a child… never imagined I would ever be a daddy.


**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight, Nor do I own the Little Joanna Lyrics. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer And McFly. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**A/N:**Hello everyone! So this story has been in the back of my mind for a long time! it was inspired by McFly's song Little Joanna, one of my favorites by them. Some of the lyrics were changed to fit better with the story. I know it's not a spank fic, but I hope you all enjoy it still! I always thought there should have been more father daughter interaction shown in the books, I really wanted to see Edward in Daddy mode!_

_

* * *

_

I lay on Bella and I's bed reading a book. The sheets were tangled about my legs, pillows piled behind me. Bella was gone on a hunt with my family, and it was just me and my little angel for the day. I was just waiting for her to wake, which should be any time now.

I had gotten through about another 70 pages when I heard my baby stirring. I listened to her creep out of bed and make her way down the hall. I kept my eyes trained on the book held loosely in my hands as she slowly opened the door and peeked in. Even though she knew that I could read her mind, she still wanted to 'surprise' me.

The corners of my lips lifted a bit, just as she came running at the bed. As she went to jump up on it, I dropped my book, and caught her in mid air.

"Daddy!" She squealed, giggling as I laid her on the bed and tickled her tummy. "Daddy! That tickles!"

I chuckled, ceasing the movement of my fingers. I smiled down at my princess, who was still giggling.

"Oh I'm sorry baby!" I exclaimed, feigning surprise. "I didn't realize it was you sneaking up on me!"

Renesmee giggled again, covering her mouth with her little hand.

"Morning daddy!" She sang after a moment.

"Good morning sunshine." I murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

I moved to lay down beside her, propping myself up on my elbow. "Are you hungry baby?" I asked, moving some hair from her face.

She smiled over at me and nodded her head, a look of mischief in her eye. Of course I saw what she was going to do before she leapt at me, but I let myself fall over to my back, a surprised look on my face.

"Tickle monster!" She squealed, wiggling her tiny fingers up and down my sides as she sat on my stomach. She giggled as my laugher bounced her a bit. I wasn't ticklish, but I couldn't help but laugh.

_The light of my life_, I thought, watching her laugh, curls bouncing in the sunshine streaming in the window.

I softly grabbed her hands, sitting up and shifting her to my lap. "Ok my little tickle princess," I teased, kissing the tip of her nose. "Why don't you brush that beautiful smile of yours while Daddy makes you some eggs, toast and fruit for breakfast?"

She scrunched her nose a bit at the suggestion. She was still trying to adjust to human food, and it wasn't her favorite. Weening her off blood was a slow process.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If my big girl eats all her breakfast, maybe she will get her favorite for dinner."

Her face instantly brightened. "Ok daddy!"

I smiled and lifted her off my lap, and set her on her feet by the bed. "Alright baby, go on."

I watched her skip out of the room with a grin plastered on my face.

_How did I ever get so lucky? _I never thought I could be blessed with a child… never imagined I would ever be a daddy.

_My baby girl._

I quickly got up from my position on the bed, grabbing a shirt to throw on as I made my way to the kitchen. I was just placing the eggs on a plate when Renesmee tugged lightly on my sleep pants.

"Go sit at the table sweetheart, breakfast is ready." She quickly obeyed.

I set the plate of food in front of her, and in seconds returned with a glass of juice.

"Once you finish your breakfast, how would you like it if we played outside?" I asked, setting the juice by her plate.

_Yay!_ She exclaimed in her mind as she chewed her eggs. I chuckled.

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up I chased after Renesemee as she ran out the door. I caught up to her and swung her up and around and on to my shoulders.

"WWWIIIIEEEE!" She giggled. She placed her hand on my cheek, showing me pictures of me singing to her.

I swung her back down into my arms, and gave her an Eskimo kiss, rubbing our noses together.

"You want me to sing to you baby?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled up at me. "Our play song daddy!"

I chuckled, spinning us around in a circle as I started to sing.

_"Little Renesmee's got big brown eyes,_

_shiny and cute copper colored curls,_

_I could fly with her in my arms_

_where castles are made of sand…"_

I took her little hand in mine and spun us around the yard.

_"We start to dance,_

_but only the music is bleating when crickets replace the band._

_She will always be my sun kissed trampoline,"_

I stopped spinning and tossed her up as she squealed in glee,

_"She goes up and down in my heart,"_ and caught her again.

_"Turned in to jelly beans,_

_and she will always know that danger's never near,_

_when her daddy is here._"

Renesmee was laughing, her hair shining in the sun.

_More daddy! _

I chuckled and continued to sing and dance around the yard with my little girl.

_"Little Renesmee's like a lazer beam sky,_

_Gluteous Maximus like a firefly,_

_and that's why I'm a kiss-aholic,"_

I kissed her cheek and nuzzled her hair.

_"Where cellulite dreams were made, like lemonade,_

_and where there's tickles and giggles and sea foam's the color of space…_  
_She will always be my sun kissed trampoline,_

_she goes up and down in my heart,_

_turned in to jelly beans,_

_and she will always know that danger's never near_

_when her daddy is here."_

I trailed off, and kissed her forehead tenderly, closing my eyes. My heart was over flowing with the love I felt. Sensing the shift in the moment my little girl grew quiet.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers, a small smile gracing my lips. Her chocolate eyes looked up into mine and she kissed my nose.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She smiled and leaned back, running her fingers over my face, admiring the way the sun bounced and glittered off my skin.

_I love you daddy._ I felt my heart melt.

"I love you too baby," I murmured, rubbing my nose against hers again. "Now, how about we pick some flowers for mommy?"

"Yes! Some big colorful ones!"

"You bet!" I chuckled, setting her down. As she ran towards the wild flower patch by our home, I smiled. My baby was growing up so quickly.

"Daddy!" She called, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Coming sweetheart!"

When I reached her I plucked a wild flower and placed it in her bouncing curls. Just watching her smile and laugh, I thought again of how blessed I was. She was everything.

And so with the light of my life I picked flowers, and eagerly awaited the return of the love of my life.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it! Please review, your thoughts are very important to me! Thanks!_


End file.
